Eye Of The Storm: Book Two
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's been six months since the storm that led to the night from hell involving the gang and their enemy Alessio Smith... and just when things start to settle down, chaos breaks out while Carly and Johnny, now having found Ashley Philips, end up in Las Venturas, trying to relax. (Sequel to Eye Of The Storm)


It wasn't the first time Ashley Philips had seen sometimes startling… but the tiny brunette and the bald headed biker kissing and holding each other in an intimate manner in their slightly drunken state startled her.

Ashley had showed up at Tequi-la-la as usual, she worked there as a singer… but from what she knew, the tiny brunette was an all grown up Carly and that pissed Ashley off.

Ashley stormed over and knocked the biker down, the tiny brunette letting out a sharp scream.

"What the hell, lady?! Johnny, you alright?!" The tiny brunette says after crouching down to help the biker up.

"You keep your dirty biker hands off my cousin mister. Or you'll be in a world of pain." Ashley says coldly.

"For… fuck's sake, Carly's of legal age! And are you fucking high again?!" Johnny says, rubbing his head.

"Hey! I'm clean and you should be grateful that I did get off the Meth in the first place!" Ashley says.

"Meth… you were on drugs, Ash?" Carly manages to say, Ashley seeing that she was a bit too intoxicated and being tiny, alcohol could hit her bloodstream quicker.

"Yeah I was on drugs and you are drunk." Ashley says.

"Had a bad day, just wanted to forget… with the way you hit Johnny, it reminded me of Trevor." Carly says.

"Wait, Dad's here in LS as well?" Ashley asks.

"The crazy bastard's living out in Sandy Shores… and about 6 months ago, he recruited a mortician. Or dragged the mortician into his craziness." Johnny says. Before Ashley had the chance to reply the door leading to the backstage opened.

"Bryan! 10 minutes to be ready! You better get in here!" A guy yells.

"Keep your pants on, alright? Both of you." Ashley says to Johnny and Carly before heading to the backstage area. "You serving alcohol to 18 year olds now?!" She asks.

"Tiny chick's ID said she was 22." The guy says, Ashley rolling her eyes before heading to her dressing room.

"You alright?" Carly asks, pressing an ice pack to Johnny's face.

"Just bruised… hard to believe that's the same Ashley." Johnny says.

"You said she once lived in Liberty City, right?" Carly asks.

"Yeah back when she was on Meth, in 2006." Johnny says.

"Alrighty, everyone! We've got a bit of an older song being played tonight, some of you might recognise the 1964 version of it. Anyway, give a round of applause for Ashley Bryan!" The guy on stage says as Ashley walks onto the stage and the melody of _House Of The Rising Sun_ began to play.

"There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun… it's been the ruin of many poor children and God, I know I'm one…" Ashley sang, unaware that Trevor and Robin walked in.

"Following them ain't gonna help if you're intent on changing, Trevor." Robin mutters as Ashley continued singing and Trevor looked at her. "You know her?" He asks.

"I think that's my daughter." Trevor says.

Meanwhile, Carly and Johnny listened to Ashley singing… unaware that Trevor also saw them… and saw them kissing, Trevor turning angry and Robin trying to restrain him.

"Leave them alone, Trevor!" Robin says, Ashley stopping and looking at them.

"Well, nice seeing you again after 11 years!" Ashley says sarcastically into the microphone. "Everyone meet the man that left his own daughter when she was just a kid." She says, pointing to Trevor.

Carly and Johnny ducked as Trevor threw a beer bottle at them, Johnny running and crash tackling Trevor, a fight breaking out and Ashley, Carly and Robin trying to break it up.

"Enough, both of you!" Robin says as Johnny stood up, Carly hanging onto his back because their size difference made it impossible to restrain him sometimes.

"First, you become more intimate with him, basically betraying me… and then _you_ show up?!" Trevor yells, turning from Carly and Johnny to Ashley.

"You want to talk betrayal, you fucked off in Ludendorff and left Brad and my dad for dead when that bank job went to hell! You only cared about saving your own ass, Trevor!" Carly yells, Johnny carefully pulling her off of him as he could tell she was still drunk.

"Get the fuck out of this bar Trevor!" Ashley growls.

"I own this fucking bar, damn it!" Trevor yells, Robin dragging him out of the bar before rejoining the others.

"Damn it, why did I ever agree to help him?! I should've shot him the first time I met him!" Robin says.

"I should've shot him when he first tried to-" Carly says, stopping when she realised that in the scuffle, Trevor had bitten her right forearm.

"Ash, you got a first aid kit?" Johnny asks, pressing a few napkins to the bite on Carly's arm. Ashley instead dialed a number.

"Hey, babe. What happened now?" Clint says after answering his phone.

"Crazy guy bit my cousin, that's what happened." Ashley says.

"Tiny thing, scar through her right eyebrow and small stars tattooed on her right hand? On my way." Clint says before they hang up.

"What happened now? You said you'd play darts with us." Scott says.

"Ash called, some crazy fucker bit her cousin." Clint says, grabbing his medical bag and leaving.

 **Clint's P.O.V**

"Hi there. Now where is she and do I need to call animal control?" I say, joking a bit at the end and Ashley laughing before leading me to the backstage area, me seeing Johnny and Carly.

"Hey, doc." Carly says as I examine her injured arm.

"Hey there kiddo." I say.

"Just wanted one day without madness. Anyone mind if I give Trevor a beating and put him in a coma?" Carly says, cringing a bit as I clean the wound… her violet eyes are glassy, she's been drinking and is now singing _I Got You Babe_ by Sonny & Cher as her and Johnny held each other's hands.

Once Carly's arm is fixed up, I pull Ashley aside.

"Why the hell did Trevor bite her? Was he aiming for Johnny?" I ask.

"I don't know." Ashley says.

"No one ever really knows what Trevor's thinking… hell, I'm not sure even he knows what he's thinking." Robin says, me laughing.

"Robin, I also forgot to say thanks for helping me and Tommy dispose of that body." Ashley says.

"Anytime, Ashley. As long as it keeps me away from the lunatic." Robin says.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Tommy, answer the door please and tell whoever it is to piss off." Scott says, Tommy opening the door and seeing Trevor.

"The hell do you want, Philips?!" Tommy asks.

"Where the hell is Ashley?!" Trevor demanded, Tommy folding his arms across his chest.

"She ain't here, now fuck off before I fill you with lead!" Tommy says.

Trevor took a swing at Tommy, who ducked, lifted his right foot and rammed it into Trevor's ribcage, knocking Trevor down as Scott laughed crazily.

"How… is that… fucking funny?!" Trevor attempts to yell but because the air was knocked out of him, his voice was at normal speech volume.

"It's funny because Tommy's usually not that good at hand-to-hand combat." Scott says.

"And if I can be honest here… you abandoned Ashley, not the other way around." Tommy says as Trevor stood up.

Trevor attempts to attack Tommy, screaming as the back of his knees were kicked out and Tommy was surprised to see that Trevor's assailant was Carly.

"What? Tiny people can hurt someone too." Carly says, lowering her right leg as Ashley, Clint, Johnny and Robin joined her.

Leaving Trevor outside, the others walked into the clubhouse as Trent walked downstairs with Paul, both seeing Carly and recognising her.

"Oh, not you again!" Trent says, confusing Ashley.

"Wait what do you mean again?" Ashley asks.

"He scammed me a few years back, I… stole his gold tooth after beating him up." Carly says, Ashley laughing.

"It's not funny, Ashley!" Trent says.

"No it's hilarious!" Ashley says.

"Yeah, getting your ass kicked by a tiny girl!" Rex shouts from the basement.

"Shut up Tex!" Trent yells.

"Wrong twin!" Rex yells back.

"Twins?!" Robin says.

"Yeah twins!" Tex says, walking down the stairs.

"LS Hunterz?" Carly says, seeing the patch on Tex's jacket.

"Yeah." Tex says.

Meanwhile, Jake and Malia ran into the clubhouse, the others hearing Stan shouting outside.

"Fuck! Help us!" Jake yells.

Carly decided to venture outside, Stan grabbing her after mistaking her for Malia and Carly kicking her right foot up between Stan's legs and making him scream before slamming her left fist into Stan's left eye socket and knocking him down.

"What the fuck?!" Stan demanded.

"I've already been attacked by a lunatic once tonight, I'm just trying to keep it from happening again!" Carly says, Stan realising that it wasn't Malia and standing up. "Now why were you chasing that guy and his lady?! Is one of them family?!" She asks, Stan seeing that Carly was smaller than Malia.

"Yeah, that's my little sister with that punk!" Stan says.

"Hey, I'm offended now!" Jake yells.

"Leave them alone, they're adults!" Carly says, Stan looking at her.

"She's my sister, it's my job to protect her." Stan says.

"And I thought Trevor was a lunatic." Carly mutters, taking Stan by surprise.

"Piss off Stan!" Malia yells.

"Damn it, Malia, I'm just trying to protect-" Stan says, Carly pulling Stan and herself to the ground as Trevor's Bodhi drove right at them and smashed into the front of the clubhouse.

"Everybody okay?!" Carly shouts into the clubhouse after she and Stan got back up.

"Yeah we're all good, I think!" Jake yells.

Carly ran at the truck, jumping in it and kicking Trevor out before shifting the gears into reverse and driving back, everyone who was in the clubhouse running outside as Carly jumped out of the Bodhi and ran to Johnny, the two kissing and holding each other.

"What the fuck, Trevor?!" Ashley demands.

"I just wanted to know where you were!" Trevor shouts after standing up, the right side of his head busted open.

"So you fucking ram your truck into my clubhouse?!" Ashley yells.

"How are you pissed at me and not Carly?! She busted my head open!" Trevor yells.

"Safe to say you earned that one, you could've killed one of us!" Carly shouts, Johnny wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Ash, are you alright?" Clint asks, Carly looking and seeing it looked like Ashley was going to pass out.

"Yeah, let's just go." Ashley says before everyone left, leaving Trevor behind and ending up under the Del Perro pier, Scott starting a bonfire.

"Tonight really went to hell in a handbasket." Robin says.

"Yeah it did." Ashley says.

"Much more of this, I'm tempted to go on vacation." Carly says

"Someone say something about a vacation?" Lex asks, smiling at that idea.

"Yeah, how does Las Venturas sound?" Johnny asks.

"That sounds like a fucking good idea." Tommy says.

Meanwhile, Packie and Midnight were driving around with four year old Jackson in the backseat and Midnight rubbing her stomach as Annie kicked her ribs.

"Annie giving you trouble again?" Packie asks.

"Just a little, nothing that I can't handle." Midnight says.

Jackson screamed as Trevor jumped in front of Midnight's Dukes car, Packie slamming on the brakes and Midnight wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Jackson, you okay buddy?" Midnight asks.

"Yeah I'm okay Mommy. Is my sister okay?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah, she's okay." Midnight says, Trevor looking right at her. "Trevor?" She asks.

It had been over 20 years since they last saw each other… and last time, things hadn't ended well.


End file.
